Alice
by dlz
Summary: Uma misteriosa garota chamada Alice Spencer chega de Metrópolis em Smallville e chama a atenção de Lex Luthor. Estória original, parcialmente inspirada em “The World of Metropolis”, de John Byrne.
1. Recomeço

**Título**: Alice  
**Autor**: Danielle  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: Uma misteriosa garota chamada Alice Spencer chega de Metrópolis em Smallville e chama a atenção de Lex. Estória original, parcialmente inspirada em "The World of Metropolis", de John Byrne e "Lex Luthor: An Unauthorized Biography", de James Hudnall.

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Recomeço

Cansada de vir dirigindo de Metrópolis, Alice resolveu estacionar o carro em frente a um restaurante de beira de estrada, nas proximidades de Smallville. Ainda não sabia se seu destino era a pequena e desvanecida cidadezinha do Estado do Kansas, embora tivesse tido boas referências a seu respeito. Na verdade, Alice pretendia começar uma nova vida onde quer que fosse. Enquanto saboreava um sanduíche com uma cerveja, o noticiário das seis, transmitido pelo aparelho televisor que estava em cima do caixa, divulgava que vinha uma tormenta por aqueles lados. Alice tratou de se apressar, como muitos dos motoristas que estavam fazendo uma refeição no estabelecimento, e voltou para a estrada.

Enquanto dirigia, ouvindo música pelo rádio, notou um vendaval que se intensificava à sua volta. Como a estrada estava deserta, acelerou e, ao avistar uma placa que dizia Smallville à dois quilômetros, seus ânimos se acalmaram. Uma nuvem negra nos céus anunciou a tempestade que se aproximava. Preocupada, assim que adentrou nos limites da cidade, Alice tentou encontrar um lugar para ficar. Porém, não era nem sete horas e tudo estava completamente vazio e fechado. Parecia uma cidade fantasma, com tampas de lata de lixo que rolavam pelo meio da rua e postes de luz que faiscavam. Até que, finalmente, ela avistou um lugar que parecia estar aberto. Era uma cafeteria com uma bonita fachada que provavelmente homenageava o cinema que por anos deve ter funcionado no mesmo local, e se chamava Talon.

Alice entrou no estabelecimento, mas parecia não haver ninguém para atendê- la, até que surgiu uma moça e um rapaz que vinham dos fundos. Eram Lana e Clark. Estavam rindo e ela o agradecia por tê-la ajudado a arrumar o encanamento. Quando percebeu a presença de Alice, limpando as mãos num pano, Lana perguntou gentilmente o quê ela desejava, e esta respondeu:

"Estou procurando um lugar para ficar. Está vindo uma tempestade e não conheço nada por aqui".

Lana e Clark se entreolharam, e ela, disse, então à mulher:

"O hotel mais perto que tem por aqui fica a uns cinco quilômetros".

Alice enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans e suspirou. Não estava disposta a dirigir mais com aquele tempo. Ficou olhando para a porta de entrada que estava semi-aberta, para ver se já estava chovendo. Achava, naquele instante, que tinha feito a maior bobagem de sua vida indo para um lugar como aquele. Enquanto ela pensava no que faria, Clark cutucou Lana e disse, suficientemente baixo para que a mulher não os ouvisse:

"Por que não a deixa ficar no quarto que você tem lá em cima apenas por essa noite?"

Lana enrugou a testa, mas antes de contestá-lo, notou que Alice parecia mesmo inofensiva. Fitou Clark e, confiando na avaliação dele, disse:

"Você pode passar essa noite aqui. Tenho um quarto sobrando no segundo piso".

Orgulhoso da generosidade da amiga, Clark sorriu, enquanto vestia o casaco que estava sobre o balcão.

"Eu ia ficar muito feliz se você pudesse fazer isso por mim", disse Alice, com um sorriso de alívio.

Depois de se apresentarem e de Alice estar instalada, Lana acompanhou Clark até a saída. Ainda ventava muito, mas a chuva ainda não tinha começado.

"Nossa, Clark", disse Lana, olhando para a rua, e o vento que fazia as janelas tremerem e os postes balançarem. "É melhor você ir logo antes que comece a chover pra valer".

"É, essa noite promete", concordou ele. "Qualquer coisa", disse ele, referindo-se ao problema no encanamento, "pode avisar que venho correndo, tudo bem?"

"Não se preocupe", respondeu ela, sorrindo. "Amanhã a gente se fala".

Quando Lana voltou para dentro do Talon, Alice a estava procurando. Ao vê- la voltar da entrada, perguntou se podia tomar um café.

"Claro!", exclamou ela. "Afinal, isso é uma cafeteria!"

Enquanto lhe servia a bebida quente e fresca, percebeu que aquela bela jovem de pouco mais de vinte anos, cabelos castanho avermelhados compridos e grandes olhos verdes, tinha o semblante de como se estivesse vivendo uma grande angústia.

"De onde você é?", perguntou-lhe.

"Metrópolis", respondeu Alice.

"É mesmo?", indagou supresa. "E o quê a traz em Smallville?"

Alice tomou um longo gole do café servido por Lana. Elogiou a bebida e, depois, respondeu:

"Mudança de ares".

Percebendo que a moça não parecia querer muita conversa, Lana pegou os livros da escola que estavam sobre o balcão e começou a folheá-los. Tinha uma importante prova na semana seguinte e, embora fosse apenas sexta-feira, tinha muita coisa para fazer no final de semana. Percebendo um possível desconforto com sua anfitriã, Alice começou a puxar conversa:

"Então você ainda está no ginásio?", perguntou olhando de relance a matéria que Lana estudava.

"Isso mesmo", respondeu ela. "Segundo ano, para ser mais exata".

"Não parece", comentou Alice. "Você aparenta ser mais madura do que é".

Lana recebeu o comentário como um elogio e agradeceu com um sorriso. Serviu- a de mais um pouco de café, e só foi dormir quando Alice subiu para se deitar.

Na manhã seguinte, ao se levantar, Alice se arrumou e antes de descer com a mala pronta para partir, olhou pela janela. Embora as ruas estivessem molhadas, não parecia ter sido um grande temporal como os ventos do leste anunciavam. Estava tão cansada, que sequer ouviu o barulho na chuva ou do vento bater no vidro. Ao ver Lana atrás do balcão, sorriu-lhe, comentando que, afinal, não havia chovido tanto. Lana concordou e lhe ofereceu um pedaço de torta com café. Como ainda era cedo, sentaram-se numa das mesas e, olhando para a mala, Lana disse:

"Se quiser, pode ficar aqui por mais tempo".

Alice sorriu, quase se engasgando com o café.

"De forma alguma", disse ela. "Não pretendo incomodar ninguém. Além do mais, não sei quanto tempo vou ficar, isso se eu ficar, e sei o quanto é difícil encontrar um imóvel, onde quer que a pessoa esteja, para se estabelecer".

Lana balançou a cabeça, avaliando a situação. Mesmo assim, gostaria de ter alguém por perto, por mais que não conhecesse a pessoa. Desde o incidente com Adam, achava cada vez mais difícil ficar até mais tarde no Talon. Alice, porém, encarou-a, e depois de pensar brevemente no assunto, rendeu- se à proposta:

"Se você cobrar um aluguel justo, eu posso até pensar no assunto".

Lana sorriu e, por mais que aquela mulher lhe fosse uma estranha, acreditava que existia alguma coisa muito boa a seu respeito. Via nela uma pessoa de boa índole e de um coração extremamente generoso. Mas Lana via bondade em todas as pessoas.

No entanto, também acreditava que havia alguma coisa que abalava profundamente aquela mulher de olhos brilhantes e presença marcante. Uma pessoa como Alice, pensou Lana, tão bonita quanto aparentava ser inteligente, não estaria à toa em Smallville. Havia tanto a se fazer em Metrópolis, que ficava difícil de acreditar que alguém viria de tão longe para recomeçar, se não estivesse simplesmente fugindo de algo. Contudo, deixando as especulações de lado, Lana ficou satisfeita com a decisão de Alice, de ficar por ali, pois podia ser mais do que uma companhia, e se propôs que a ajudaria encontrar um bom lugar para ficar na cidade.

Enquanto Lana se preparava para abrir o Talon, Alice resolveu sair para comprar o jornal local. Queria dar uma olhada nos classificados. Encontrar um novo lugar e um novo trabalho eram suas principais metas para recomeçar. Como não havia revistaria por perto, decidiu ir de carro. Completamente distraída, porém, saiu sem dar sinal e sem olhar no retrovisor. Numa cidade como aquela, jamais imaginou que pudesse vir por aquela rua aparentemente tão tranqüila em plena manhã de sábado, uma Ferrari prata, que colidiu na sua lateral.

Embora não tivesse sido uma colisão grave, pois parecia que a Ferrari vinha reduzindo, Alice não conseguiu se mover. Assustada, continuou com as mãos ao volante e viu, pelo espelho, um pequeno corte que se abria na sua testa.

"O quê aconteceu?", indagou Lana, correndo para a calçada. Ao ver o acidente que acabara de suceder, correu para ver se Alice estava bem.

Lex, que descia do carro, ao notar que a motorista imprudente estava ferida, decidiu chamar uma ambulância pelo celular. Apesar de não se importar, notou que a batida não havia sido grave, a ponto de causar grandes prejuízos para ambas as partes, mas ficou notadamente preocupado com a garota, que sangrava muito. Lana pedia a ela para levantar a cabeça, de modo a evitar que saísse tanto sangue, não que entendesse muito do assunto, e Lex se prontificou ajudá-la a descer do carro depois de verificar se não havia qualquer outro ferimento, enquanto Lana corria para dentro do Talon para buscar uma toalha para segurar no ferimento.

Não sabendo direito como lidar com a situação, Lex, que já tinha chamado a ambulância, abriu a porta do carro de Alice e deu-lhe a mão, ajudando-a a sair. Desnorteada, ela se encostou na lataria e repetiu inúmeras vezes, ao ver um arranhão na Ferrari, que sentia muito. Algumas pessoas começavam a vir pela calçada, para ver o quê estava acontecendo e prestaram solidariedade, até que Lana trouxe uma toalha úmida, que Alice segurou contra o corte, enquanto a ambulância estava a caminho. Àquela altura, alguém já tinha chamado uma autoridade de trânsito que circulava pelas redondezas, e que chegou prontamente ao local para apanhar depoimento dos envolvidos.

"Muito bem, muito bem", disse o guarda, descendo da viatura. "De quem foi a culpa?"

Lex o encarou e, antes que ele se aproximasse do local da batida, caminhou tranqüilo na sua direção, dizendo:

"Temos uma pessoa ferida aqui. Será que não tem como resolvermos isso mais tarde?"

"O laudo tem que ser feito na mesma hora e local do acidente, ou espera que eu permita que o seu automóvel fique no meio da rua o dia inteiro...", perguntou o guarda, olhando para a placa da Ferrari, "... Sr. Lex?"

"Sr. Smith", disse Lex, olhando o crachá do guarda. "Eu não tenho a intenção de registrar nenhuma queixa. Foi um acidente e ambas as partes vão arcar alguns prejuízos. Garanto que a senhorita também não está em condições de prestar depoimento algum, no presente momento", disse Lex, com firmeza, afinal, já havia tido algumas experiências um tanto desagradáveis com autoridades de trânsito.

Irredutível, o guarda ponderou:

"Tenho um dever a cumprir aqui, e você parece ser uma pessoa de boa instrução, capaz de entender o quanto é importante uma responsabilidade como a minha..."

"Claro. Aplicar multas é uma função muito nobre", disse-lhe Lex, quase sarcástico. "Até onde sei, aquela pessoa precisa de cuidados médicos. Estamos esperando a ambulância chegar. Não vou prestar queixa alguma. E se a culpa foi minha, não creio que aquela garota esteja em condições de ser inquirida. Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Smith?"

"O senhor é advogado?", perguntou o guarda, irritado.

"Não, mas conheço alguns muito bons", respondeu Lex, em tom de ameaça.

Furioso, o guarda sorriu, balançando a cabeça. E assim que Lex lhe deu as costas, fez questão de anotar o número e a descrição dos automóveis envolvidos na batida e falar com algumas testemunhas que lhe confirmaram que a culpa foi da garota, antes de sair.

Quando se voltou para Alice e Lana, Lex viu que a ambulância vinha subindo pela rua e um grande número de pessoas já se formava ao redor do acidente. A poucos passos de distância ficou observando a garota ser levada para o interior do veículo médico, que fez rapidamente os primeiros atendimentos e a levou imediatamente para o Centro Hospitalar de Smallville. Aproximando- se de Lana, ainda abalado pelo acontecimento dramático naquela que tinha tudo para ser uma tranqüila manhã de sábado, ainda mais depois de um temporal, Lex perguntou:

"Quem é ela?"

Com sangue nas mãos, Lana respondeu:

"Alice Spencer".

Continua...

* * *


	2. O Convite

ALICE  
  
Capítulo 2 - O Convite  
  
Enquanto esperava o resultado da tomografia que tinha feito, na sala de emergências do Centro Hospitalar de Smallville, Alice, que estava sentada numa maca, com um pequeno curativo acima do olho esquerdo, preenchia um formulário padrão de atendimento. Sem perceber, descobriu que não estava mais sozinha quando Lana chegou com Chloe, a qual, sabendo o que tinha acontecido, foi ver se a amiga precisava de ajuda.  
  
Lana, porém, menos abalada, mostrou-se preocupada com Alice. E minutos antes, chegou a comentar com Chloe que era como se tivesse uma nuvem negra à volta da recém-chegada à Smallville, que a estaria impedindo de seguir em frente. Embora não conhecesse os motivos que a levavam para longe de Metrópolis, depois da tempestedade da noite anterior, que a obrigou parar em Smallville, e o acidente de carro naquela manhã, nada parecia mais mórbido do que aquele estranho pensamento. Apesar de um pouco transcendental demais a explicação da amiga, Chloe lhe deu uma carona até o Hospital, também com a intenção de conhecer a nova hóspede de Lana.  
  
"Como você está?", perguntou Lana, entrando com Chloe na pequena sala de emergência, onde ela tinha sido atendida.  
  
"Envergonhada", respondeu, com um sorriso amargo. "Completamente envergonhada".  
  
"Ora, por quê?", perguntou Lana, meio que sorrindo.  
  
"Eu fui muito descuidada, Lana", explicou ela, olhando para as duas. "Viu o estrago que fiz no carro daquele sujeito? Vou ter que trabalhar para conseguir o salário de pelo menos um ano inteiro para pagar o arranhão num carro como aquele!"  
  
Chloe sorriu.  
  
"Se está se referindo a Lex, pode esquecer. Ele é completamente desencanado com isso".  
  
"Essa é minha amiga Chloe Sullivan", apresentou Lana.  
  
"Oi, Chloe", disse Alice, gentilmente. Estava pálida e visivelmente cansada. "Não importa", disse ela, referindo-se ao comentário da amiga de Lana, "eu tenho que fazer o que é certo."  
  
"Bom, eu trouxe sua bolsa", disse Lana, desconversando. "Você a esqueceu no carro".  
  
"Obrigada", disse Alice pegando-a, e colocando-a ao seu lado, na maca. "Você se importa de me dar uma carona?"  
  
"Não estou de carro", respondeu Lana. "Vim com a Chloe. Mas ela vai me deixar no Talon".  
  
"Srta. Spencer", disse um jovem médico que entrou na sala, trazendo as radiografias, ignorando a presença de Lana e Chloe. "Aparentemente, não foi uma lesão grave", explicou, mostrando as radiografias contra um painel luminoso. "Mas gostaria que fizesse uma nova tomografia daqui a uns seis meses".  
  
Alice ficou com as radiografias e, depois de se ajeitar e assinar o registro médico, saiu com Chloe e Lana do Hospital, em direção ao estacionamento. As duas amigas ficaram caladas por um tempo, como se esperassem que Alice dissesse alguma coisa.  
  
"Que bom que não foi nada sério", disse Lana, subitamente, enquanto entravam no carro.  
  
"É verdade", comentou Chloe, como se quisesse fazê-la sentir-se melhor, "você tem muita sorte, mesmo: primeiro, conseguiu um lugar para ficar, depois, sofreu um acidente que envolveu um carro que chega a mais de duzentos quilômetros por hora e só levou... quantos pontos?!"  
  
"Sete pontos", respondeu Alice, sentando-se no banco detrás, e abrindo um sorriso.  
  
"Tá vendo?!", disse Chloe. "Quer mais sorte do que isso?"  
  
Era tarde da noite e, embora tivesse uma garçonete para atender os fregueses, Alice fez questão de ajudar Lana, que, por conta do pouco movimento no Talon, passou a tarde toda estudando com os amigos Chloe, Pete e Clark numa das mesas da cafeteria.  
  
"Quantos anos ela tem?", perguntou Pete, repentinamente, quando davam uma pausa na discussão sobre história contemporânea.  
  
Chloe, percebendo que o amigo se referia à Alice, perguntou:  
  
"Não acha que ela já passou por muita coisa hoje?"  
  
"E daí?!", questionou ele, sem entender. "Só perguntei à Lana a idade dela".  
  
"Pete, você tem que parar com isso, ou vai acabar sozinho", explicou Chloe, sugerindo que ele era desesperado por garotas, enquanto balançava o lápis, como se estivesse lhe dando uma lição.  
  
Clark e Lana riram.  
  
"Vou pegar mais café", disse ela, levantando-se.  
  
"Eu ajudo", disse Clark, prontamente, enquanto Chloe e Pete ainda discutiam.  
  
Enquanto Clark ajudava Lana a encher as canecas com mais café, perguntou:  
  
"O quê acha da Alice?"  
  
"Não sei, Clark", respondeu ela, vendo que a garota limpava umas mesas que haviam sido usadas. "Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas tem algo de errado, e não me atrevo a me envolver".  
  
Clark não concordou que havia alguma coisa de errado em Alice, mas ficou pensativo. Todos tinham problemas e, para ele, ela era apenas mais uma pessoa com algum problema do qual não queria falar.  
  
"Tinha me esquecido como era duro o serviço de garçonete!", exclamou ela, que trazia alguns frascos de açúcar vazios, que estavam sobre as mesas.  
  
"Você já foi garçonete?", perguntou Lana, surpresa.  
  
"Fui", respondeu, e antes que Lana pensasse que aquela seria mais uma resposta nebulosa, Alice continuou: "Trabalhei por dois anos num restaurante em Metrópolis para pagar a faculdade".  
  
"Sério? Que curso você fez?", questionou Lana, curiosa.  
  
"Desisti antes que pudesse escolher o curso que faria", respondeu ela, um pouco triste.  
  
"Mas nunca é tarde para recomeçar", comentou Clark, incentivando-a.  
  
Alice sorriu e ficou pensando que, afinal, não era tão ruim estar em Smallville. As pessoas eram boas e amistosas. Sentia-se bem por encontrar um lugar acolhedor e rostos amigos que não a conheciam. Só não queria falar de seu passado. E, achando que já tinha falado até demais naquele momento, em relação ao comentário de Clark, apenas disse que era algo a se pensar.  
  
Enquanto se preparavam para levar as canecas de café até a mesa onde estudavam, Clark e Lana foram surpreendidos com a chegada de Lex que, ao cumprimentá-los, não conseguia desviar a atenção de Alice que, por sua vez, ficou imaginando como ele entraria no assunto sobre as despesas no conserto do carro:  
  
"Como se sente?", perguntou-lhe ele.  
  
Lana e Clark, percebendo que o assunto era entre os dois, saíram de perto, e voltaram para a mesa onde Chloe e Pete já não discutiam mais.  
  
"Sete pontos, mas nada de grave", disse ela, só percebendo depois que não respondia a pergunta feita e, com um sorriso nervoso, disse: "Ou seja, estou bem".  
  
"Fico feliz por saber que está melhor", comentou ele, elegantemente. "Geralmente, muito sangue deixa as pessoas aflitas a ponto de pensarem que o ferimento é mais grave do que parece", disse, relembrando a cena daquela manhã.  
  
"Pelo visto você já se feriu muitas vezes", disse ela.  
  
Lex sorriu.  
  
"Trabalhando por aqui, senhorita...?"  
  
"Spencer. Alice Spencer", respondeu ela à pergunta que não foi feita. "Mas pode me chamar de Alice".  
  
"Prazer", disse ele. "Lex Luthor".  
  
Enquanto trocava um aperto de mão com ele, Alice ficou imaginando se já tinha ouvido aquele nome antes.  
  
"Na verdade", respondeu ela, "estou alugando o quarto que fica no segundo andar".  
  
Lex olhou para o alto das escadas, na direção em que Alice apontou com a cabeça, como se não soubesse onde ficava.  
  
"Estou meio que compensando os transtornos que devo ter causado para a Lana", explicou, referindo-se ao fato de estar ajudando na arrumação do Talon, "mas sei que logo vou ter que procurar um trabalho de verdade, afinal, tenho o conserto de uma Ferrari para pagar", comentou Alice, sorrindo, e um pouco mais descontraída.  
  
Para ela, Lex era um rapaz de boa aparência e muito elegante, que não a intimidava. Vê-lo, parado à sua frente, lembrava dos tempos de colégio, quando não conseguia fazer amigos e rapazes como ele lhe faziam gozações. Contudo, embora pudesse se sentir desconfortável com aquele homem de presença e carisma inquestionáveis, estava extremamente à vontade. E por mais que lhe devesse pelo acidente, e por mais que se sentisse mal com o acontecimento daquela manhã, gostava da atenção que ele lhe dispensava. Era algo que não tinha há algum tempo.  
  
Lex sorriu.  
  
"Então pretende ficar?", perguntou, sem saber ainda que Alice vinha de sua cidade natal, Metrópolis.  
  
"Essa é a idéia", respondeu ela.  
  
"Bom, se você quiser podemos discutir o assunto do carro num jantar", disse ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. "O quê diz? Quem sabe podemos chegar a um acordo?"  
  
Desconfiada, Alice ficou pensativa, mantendo o sorriso no canto dos lábios. Aquilo estaria acontecendo depressa demais?, pensou. Acabava de sair de um problema e mergulharia em outro? Mas ele era irresistível, pensou. E parecia inofensivo.  
  
Lex, por seu turno, não demonstrava, mas estava ansioso que ela aceitasse o convite. Acreditava, apesar do encontro trágico demais, que ela era a pessoa mais fascinante que já via desde Helen. Suas longas madeixas avermelhadas caídas sobre os ombros, e que contrastavam com aquele verde quase transparente de seus olhos e com os lábios grandes e rosados o deixavam ainda mais intrigado e interessado.  
  
"Não costumo sair com o primeiro que se envolve num acidente de trânsito comigo", disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto Lex acreditava que aceitaria o convite, "mas, sabe, preciso pensar um pouco. Esse foi um dia muito estranho..."  
  
"Alice", ponderou ele, "é só um jantar".  
  
Ela o encarou, já sem mais aquele sorriso tão amável nos lábios, e disse:  
  
"Amanhã é domingo", disse ela, de repente. "Se não tiver mais nada para fazer, pode me mostrar um pouco da cidade. O quê acha?"  
  
"Uma negociadora?", perguntou ele, ainda mais interessado. "Quer dizer que eu lhe faço uma proposta e você me vem com uma contra-proposta?"  
  
Alice inclinou a cabeça, e olhando para a superfície do balcão da cafeteria, apenas sorriu.  
  
"É o que eu posso oferecer..."  
  
"Então, acho que não preciso dizer que vou ter que pensar no assunto, certo?", disse ele, sorrindo, enquanto se afastava. Alice também sorriu, e balançou a cabeça de forma a dar a entender que era ele que devia saber o que lhe era mais vantajoso. No fundo, ela sabia que estava prestes a jogar um jogo perigoso.  
  
Lex ficou olhando para Alice enquanto caminhava meio que de costas na direção da mesa em que Lana e seus amigos estudavam e despediu-se deles. Depois, disse para Lana que assinaria os cheques na segunda-feira. Quando Lex saiu, Alice cobriu a face com uma das mãos e, adivinhando que ele devia ser o sócio-investidor do Talon, imaginou se teria dito bobagem ao comentar que estava hospedada ali.  
  
Continua... 


	3. Um novo amor para Lex

ALICE  
  
Capítulo 3 - Um novo amor para Lex  
  
Alice lia o jornal de domingo, enquanto Lana, que revisava a matéria para a prova, vez e outra, lançava-lhe um olhar. Queria lhe fazer inúmeras perguntas, mas não sabia se devia. Queria considerá-la uma nova amiga, mas não a conhecia o suficiente. Então, para sua surpresa, como se Alice tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, esta se manifestou:  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ela, parando a leitura e olhando para Lana, que também interrompia a sua suposta concentração nos livros. "Pode perguntar qualquer coisa".  
  
"Como?", indagou Lana, um pouco sem graça.  
  
"Eu sei que você está curiosa a meu respeito", explicou Alice. "E o fato de eu não dar respostas coerentes às suas perguntas deve estar aguçando ainda mais essa sua curiosidade. Por isso, vamos lá. Faça qualquer pergunta", provocou ela, confundindo Lana. "É um direito seu, afinal, estou hospedada num quarto que fica bem acima da sua caixa registradora".  
  
Lana meio que sorriu, constrangida.  
  
"Não estou insinuando nada, Alice", defendeu-se.  
  
"Eu sei", retrucou ela. "Desculpe. Não quis falar assim... É que eu me coloquei no seu lugar e, vendo esses seus olhares curiosos para cima de mim. Realmente, não tem como evitar".  
  
Alice sorriu, abaixando a guarda, e Lana perguntou:  
  
"Posso mesmo fazer qualquer pergunta?"  
  
Alice cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e olhou para o nada por um momento, até que, rendendo-se àquela menina que parecia tanto com ela há dez anos atrás, disse:  
  
"Só não garanto que eu a responda".  
  
Lana sorriu e, pensativa, desafiou-a:  
  
"Por que saiu de Metrópolis?"  
  
Alice respirou fundo e ficou pensativa. Era justamente aquela uma das perguntas dentre as quais não gostaria de ter que responder. Contudo, colocou-se no lugar de Lana e, soube, então, como devia ser difícil para ela aceitá-la, sem ao menos saber nada a seu respeito. E por mais que Alice pudesse simplesmente sair dali, sem lhe dar qualquer indicativo do seu passado, sabia que havia algo de extraordinário em Lana Lang. Era uma boa menina e merecia saber a verdade.  
  
"Tudo bem se não quiser responder", disse Lana, depois de um curto silêncio, achando que estava pegando pesado com ela. "Aliás, vamos esquecer isso tudo..."  
  
"Não", interrompeu ela, realmente disposta a quebrar as possíveis barreiras. "Eu respondo", disse, "parcialmente, mas respondo", encostou-se na cadeira, enquanto Lana a ouvia atentamente.  
  
"Acabei um relacionamento de muitos anos", explicou ela, com o olhar fixo em Lana, como se pudesse lhe transmitir a dor que sentia com o aquele rompimento. "Na verdade, terminamos e reatamos muitas vezes. Porém, agora, tomei a iniciativa de sair de uma vez por todas de Metropolis, para que não sofrêssemos mais".  
  
Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Lana disse:  
  
"Sinto muito".  
  
Alice sorriu.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ela. "A vida já é complicada demais para que nós a tornemos ainda mais dramática".  
  
Sem entender, Lana perguntou porque ela decidiu ir para Smallville. E, pensativa, Alice simplesmente respondeu:  
  
"Foi onde meu coração quis estar".  
  
De repente, passos adentraram no Talon, e antes que Lana lhe fizesse mais alguma pergunta, viu que era Lex que se aproximava. Alice se virou e, ao vê- lo, mal pôde conter um sorriso de satisfação.  
  
"Descobri que não tinha mais nada para fazer hoje", disse ele, sorrindo. Lana, que não entendeu coisa alguma da situação, apenas enrugou a testa.  
  
"Lana", disse-lhe Alice, com os olhos brilhando. "O Sr. Luthor..."  
  
"Lex", corrigiu ele. "Apenas Lex".  
  
"Bem, vamos dar uma volta", disse.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse Lana, ainda não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Quando os dois saíram, ficou pensativa e, sorrindo, imaginou se, afinal, era aquela uma nova chance que o destino estava concedendo àqueles dois sofredores. No seu íntimo, Lana também desejava que, um dia, algo maravilhoso acontecesse com ela, como parecia ter acontecido à Alice, que, do nada, chegou à Smallville e encontrou alguém que parecia realmente ter mexido com ela, por mais dramático que tivesse sido o acontecimento que os uniu. Pensou, então, em Clark, e uma tristeza tomou conta de seu coração.  
  
...  
  
Minutos depois, nas cavernas Kawatche, a alguns quilômetros do centro de Smallville, Lex mostrava à Alice um dos maiores achados da estória do estado do Kansas. Era uma caverna indígena com desenhos nas paredes, desaparecida há séculos. Olhando para tudo com admiração, por um instante, Alice ficou imaginando se Lex era mesmo um conquistador. Para levá-la ali, ele devia ao menos imaginar o impacto que um lugar como aquele podia causar numa pessoa. Ainda sensível aos últimos acontecimentos, Alice se rendeu ao encanto do lugar. Mais do que maravilhada, ela estava emocionada.  
  
Lex, que não conseguira pensar num lugar melhor para levá-la em Smallville, olhando para o lugar, enquanto Alice tocava admirada as gravuras nas paredes, lembrou como aquela caverna despertou, por quase um ano inteiro, o interesse de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Clark, e como esse interesse o deixou perturbado, e até mesmo o seu pai, Lionel, que depois de investir num caro projeto de pesquisa no lugar, acabou largando tudo após o estranho incidente com o Dr. Walden. Pensativo, Lex também lembrou como muitas coisas mudaram entre ele e seu amigo filho de fazendeiros, desde então.  
  
"Que lugar lindo, Lex", disse Alice, olhando-o com ternura. Era como se precisasse estar ali. Era como se a energia daquele lugar a estivesse fazendo se sentir mais forte quanto aos problemas da vida.  
  
Lex retribuiu o comentário apenas com um sorriso. Há muito tempo ele perdera o fascínio por aquelas cavernas, que se lhe tornaram objeto de obsessão por um longo tempo. Ainda intrigavam-lhe os significados das figuras nas paredes, mas era como se já soubesse que nada mais tinha a descorbrir sobre elas que tenha ocasionado a morte do Dr. Walden.  
  
Enquanto observava Lex com seu olhar perdido, Alice não sabia ainda o quê estava sentindo por aquele rapaz poucos anos mais jovem do que ela. Também não sabia se era recíproco. Sabia, contudo, que havia alguma coisa extraordinária a seu respeito. Era como se já o tivesse conhecido antes, em seus sonhos. Se ele podia ou não amá-la, não importava. Para ela, eram aqueles momentos que importavam. A atenção que ele lhe dispensava parecia completar um vazio há bastante tempo esquecido, e valia todo o sacrifício de um sentimento não correspondido. Sentia-se atraída por ele. Não sabia se era amor. Seu coração ainda estava ferido e, talvez, jamais voltasse a amar, mas estar com Lex a fazia sentir-se bem. Eram novas forças que a recompunham. Ele se tornava seu sustentáculo. Sua juventude, sua paixão. Como o desejava naquele instante.  
  
Lex, que ainda estava absorto nos seus pensamentos sobre a estória da caverna, aproximou-se, então, de Alice, que, para disfarçar seus desejos por ele, continuava a olhar tudo à sua volta, mostrando-se cada vez mais fascinada pela caverna, até que se viu presa contra uma parede. Ele a havia encurralado num canto da caverna, que estava parcialmente iluminada por uma brecha de luz que vinha de uma rachadura acima.  
  
Os olhos de Alice não conseguiam desviar os dele. Foram longos segundos aqueles, em que os dois se olharam, como se quisessem ver a alma um do outro refletida nos olhos, até que Lex tomou a iniciativa. Tocou seu rosto, onde havia se ferido, e depois roçou as pontas dos dedos por toda a sua face. Não se contendo mais, tocou aqueles lábios salientes e macios, com um beijo. Envolvido pelo perfume exalado de seus cabelos sedosos e sua pele delicada, percebendo que Alice cedia cada vez mais, Lex a puxou gentilmente para si e, num abraço, beijaram-se por um longo tempo. Alice soube, então, que aquele não foi o primeiro beijo deles.  
  
Ao se desvencilharem, quase ofegantes, trocaram olhares insinuantes. Alice descobriu que jamais havia se sentido daquele jeito por qualquer outro homem. Um turbilhão de emoções quase não a permitia se conter. Era uma irresistível atração.  
  
"Se eu soubesse disso antes, teria preferido o convite para jantar", disse ela, encostada na parede, como se estivesse recuperando as forças. Ela não desmerecia o romantismo daquele lugar tão maravilhoso, porém, sugeria que não era adequado.  
  
Lex sorriu e a tocou nas faces com as pontas dos dedos, interessado num segundo beijo e, antes que ele o fizesse, ela apenas teve tempo para murmurar alguma coisa:  
  
"Ah, meu Deus... onde é que eu estou me metendo?"  
  
Depois do beijo, os dois flertaram por mais um instante. Lex beijou suas faces e os dois se abraçaram como se dançassem uma música inaudível. Era como se já tivessem dançado aquela música desconhecida, que os fazia embalar num abraço agradável e amoroso. Uma sombra desceu sobre Lex, e ele soube que nenhuma outra mulher o havia deixado tão vulnerável como Alice o deixara, e que por mais que pudesse ter a garota que quisesse, jamais teria alguém como Alice. E, então, com os olhos fechados, sentindo o perfume dela naquele abraço aconchegante, que parecia afastá-lo de todos os problemas do mundo, do seu mundo, era ele que se perguntava onde, afinal, Lex Luthor estava se metendo.  
  
Continua... 


	4. Fim de caso

ALICE  
  
Capítulo 4 - Fim de Caso  
  
Deitada ao seu lado na cama, Alice apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos, e ficou contemplando o amante por um tempo. Lex dormia profundamente. Ela sorriu e o beijou na testa. Depois, desvencilhou-se dos lençóis negros de cetim e vestiu a camisa de cor vinho que ele usava. Olhou-o mais uma vez. Dormia tranqüilamente. Enquanto o observava por mais um instante, ficou pensativa. Por mais que achasse estranho, Alice acreditava que podia amar alguém como ele. Sabia que havia algo que era bastante familiar em Lex, mas ainda não sabia o que era. Com sede, resolveu sair do quarto e procurar pela cozinha.  
  
Ao caminhar por um longo corredor, Alice viu uma porta aberta, da qual se aproximou. Descobriu, então, que se tratava do escritório de Lex. Antes, porém, de voltar à sua busca pela cozinha na mansão Luthor, viu um bar. Achando que não havia nada demais, resolveu se servir de um pouco de água mineral. Enquanto bebia, notou alguma coisa na mesa de Lex e, antes de voltar para o quarto, resolveu ver o que era. Tratava-se de uma edição do Diário Planeta de algumas semanas passadas. Alice lembrava daquela edição. Percebeu que a reportagem da qual mais se lembrava era justamente a que estava em destaque sobre a mesa. Havia uma foto de Perry White, onde dizia que o ex-correspondente de guerra pretendia assumir a chefia do Diário Planeta, depois de alegar que o mesmo acobertava os interesses dos poderosos de Metrópolis.  
  
Abismada, Alice se sentou na cadeira de Lex. Percebeu, então, que havia outros jornais sobre a mesa, que falavam do mesmo assunto, sobre a pretensão de Perry White se tornar editor-chefe do Diário Planeta; sobre Perry White não conseguir alcançar sua meta por causa do alcoolismo; e sobre Perry White e seus problemas pessoais. Viu, então, uma foto do repórter, caminhando pelas ruas de Metrópolis, ao lado da namorada. Alice lembrava daquela foto. Ela e o namorado Perry estavam saindo de uma sessão de cinema, bem na época em que ele estava alegando as mentiras e verdades do Diário Planeta, e o quanto o jornal mais conceituado de Metrópolis precisava de um novo editor-chefe. Um paparazzi saiu do nada e os surpreendeu com o flash da máquina.  
  
Alice lembrava daqueles dias. Foram momentos difíceis para ela e o namorado, e que culminaram o fim do romance. Perry lhe dizia como o Diário Planeta estava sendo deturpado e como, em pouco tempo, podia vir a se tornar um Inquisitor, de tão infame que estava se tornando, acobertando algumas pessoas de influência em prol de algumas pequenas vantagens. Alice lembrou das terríveis discussões que teve com Perry, que afundava cada vez mais num lamaçal de problemas.  
  
E como se não bastasse o problema de alcoolismo do namorado, que se agravara mais quando Lionel o prejudicou, Alice tinha que lidar com o assédio da imprensa que trazia a cada novo dia, problemas pessoais de Perry, que o faziam ser ainda mais desacreditado por todos de suas calúnias incalculadas. A vida de Alice também estava sendo revirada e ela estava quase enlouquecendo. E ela lembrou como sofreu naqueles dias, e como Perry parecia não se importar mais, almejando apenas trazer a público suas idéias insensatas. Uma lágrima rolou por sua face ao ver aquelas reportagens sobre a mesa de Lex.  
  
Alice, então, lembrou das últimas palavras de Perry antes de deixar Metrópolis, no sentido de que havia uma família poderosa que estaria manipulando o Diário Planeta. Os maiores temores de Alice, recaíram, então, sobre os Luthor. Amargurada e, mais uma vez, ferida, Alice respirou fundo e se levantou. Caminhou, lentamente, de volta para o quarto e, depois de vestir-se, ficou olhando Lex dormir por mais um tempo. Realmente, pensou, podia tê-lo amado. Pegou, então, uma rosa vermelha que apanhou de um vaso a caminho de volta para o quarto, deixou sobre o travesseiro ao lado dele, e foi embora.  
  
...  
  
Quando Alice chegou ao Talon, já era noite. A garota que lhe deu carona na estrada perto da mansão Luthor, deixou-a em frente à cafeteria e seguiu em frente. Ao entrar, deparou com Lana e Clark, que conversavam no balcão, com uns poucos fregueses à volta. Antes que Lana lhe perguntasse como havia sido seu dia, Alice apenas se limitou a cumprimentar Clark e subiu, imediatamente, para o seu quarto. Os dois se entreolharam, perplexos.  
  
"Acho que o encontro, afinal, não foi tão bom assim", comentou Clark, que já sabia, por Lana, que ela tinha saído com Lex.  
  
Lana enrugou a testa e foi atrás de Alice. Ao ver a porta semi-aberta, entrou, e a viu arrumando suas coisas. Alice percebeu a presença de Lana, mas permaneceu calada, fazendo suas malas, que sequer haviam sido totalmente desfeitas.  
  
"O quê houve?", perguntou Lana, cruzando os braços, preocupada. "Você está bem?"  
  
Alice se sentou na beirada da cama e lágrimas rolaram por suas faces. Lana foi ao seu encontro. Sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou, como se fosse uma irmã que consolava a outra. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Alice se recompôs.  
  
"Sabe, Lana", disse-lhe ela, subitamente, "nunca acredite que tudo aquilo que te faz bem pode ser o melhor".  
  
Depois de um pequeno silêncio, Lana arriscou:  
  
"Ele fez alguma coisa errada?", perguntou, referindo-se a Lex.  
  
Alice, no entanto, não respondeu. Seu silêncio, porém, já dizia tudo. E, ao final, ambas sabiam o que era preciso fazer: afastar-se. Pois nada havia de pior do que sofrer uma grande decepção, principalmente, uma após a outra.  
  
"Vai mesmo embora, então?", perguntou, então, Lana.  
  
Alice apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso amável, como se não tivesse passado por um dos maiores golpes que sofreu na vida, e se levantou para terminar de arrumar suas coisas. Sem mais nada dizerem uma à outra, voltaram para o térreo, onde Clark as observava.  
  
"Clark", disse-lhe Alice, com um sorriso meigo, oferecendo-lhe um aperto de mão, "foi um prazer conhecê-lo".  
  
Ele sorriu e olhou para Lana, que apenas deu de ombros, sem ainda entender os motivos de Alice, e apenas imaginá-los. Despediu-se dela, então, e Lana a acompanhou até o carro, que estava em frente à cafeteria. Alice colocou suas coisas no banco de trás e ficou parada em frente a Lana por um tempo.  
  
"Gostei muito de ter te conhecido", disse, então. "E acho que ainda vamos nos ver de novo, Lana".  
  
Lana apenas sorriu, sabendo que era uma previsão bem provável. As duas se abraçaram e Alice foi embora de Smallville, levando consigo, mais do que a dor de ter amado e sofrido, a esperança de que dias melhores estavam por vir.  
  
...  
  
Vestido em seu roupão de seda negra, Lex olhava fixamente para a rosa vermelha dentro do copo com água que Alice deixou perto dos jornais revirados sobre sua mesa. Pensativo, ficou imaginando se a sua desconfiança exacerbada em relação às pessoas que dele se aproximavam iria um dia levá- lo à solidão absoluta. Pegou, então, a rosa de dentro do copo e jogou-a no lixo ao lado da mesa.  
  
...  
  
Um ano depois, em Metrópolis, Lex lia o Diário Planeta de dentro de sua limusine, enquanto saía da LuthorCorp. Perry White era o editor-chefe há mais de seis meses e uma nova fase começava para o jornal. Mal sabia, porém, White, que ele só era o novo editor-chefe do Diário por causa de Lex Luthor. Quando a limusine passou por uma loja, Lex pediu ao motorista para parar. Acreditando ter visto uma pessoa da qual jamais conseguiu esquecer, desceu e foi ao seu encontro. Ao se aproximar, percebendo que se tratava mesmo de Alice, Lex também notou que ela estava muito mais linda do que da última vez que a viu. E antes que pudesse abrir um sorriso de satisfação ao vê-la, notou que Alice empurrava um carrinho com uma criança, e que a loja em que estava era de roupas para crianças.  
  
Alice o viu parado em frente à porta do estabelecimento, e depois de um silêncio constrangedor, sorriu, e aproximou-se dele, levando o carrinho. Lex, que até então não conseguia desviar a atenção dela, olhou para a criança, que tinha lindo olhos azuis, e segurava um brinquedo de borracha.  
  
"Oi, Lex", disse-lhe ela.  
  
Mesmo que já soubesse que Alice tinha voltado para Perry e que os dois haviam se casado e tiveram um filho, Lex ainda estava consternado ao ver com seus próprios olhos o fruto da relação entre um outro homem e a mulher que um dia amou.  
  
"Alice", disse ele, simplesmente, lembrando ter um dia perdido a chance de ter uma família com a única mulher na qual podia confiar.  
  
"Esse é Jerry", disse, então, ela, referindo-se à criança.  
  
"Bela criança", comentou ele, olhando para o garoto e depois para ela, admirado da sua formosura. A maternidade lhe havia conferido um semblante mais áustero. Era como se Alice tivesse superado barreiras. Parecia ter amadurecido. Parecia menos frágil. Notou, então, a pequena cicatriz na sua testa. E sorriu ao lembrar do acidente.  
  
Sem conseguir dizer mais nada, Lex apenas lhe sorriu e depois de olhar mais uns instantes para a criança, foi embora. Ao entrar na limusine, viu que Alice lhe acenava, mesmo que não soubesse, pelo vidro escuro, se ele a via.  
  
Quando o automóvel sumiu na esquina, Alice se abaixou para ajeitar o filho, e disse:  
  
"Viu, querido, aquele era o seu papai".  
  
FIM 


End file.
